1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for the cooling of electric and electronic components and batteries in a switch cabinet, more particularly for telecommunication facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling devices of the type stated serve for the preservation of electric and electronic components which have to be protected in relation to the external environment from contamination, against a possibly unauthorized access as well as from other forms of damage. In order to counteract the heat development in the switch cabinet interior during operation, according to the state of the art, ventilators are employed whose delivery volume has to be of an adequate magnitude for being able to ensure the desired temperature constancy within the interior of the housing. If the ventilators by themselves do not suffice, it will have to be additionally be arranged for further cooling means to be employed which take care of the requisite heat dissipation. For this, heat exchangers or cooling devices are available which are operated with the aid of a compressor. The limiting temperature within which the temperature in the housing interior has to be maintained at all times is guided by the most temperature-sensitive component, whereby it frequently becomes necessary to provide a stronger cooling than is necessary with regard to other components. The energy requirement to be made available is correspondingly greater.
It is the technical problem of the present invention to develop a cooling device which possesses as simple as possible a construction and to ensure a heat dissipation harmonized with respect to the electric and electronic components or, when falling below a defined and predetermined temperature, heats the interior of the switch cabinet in interaction with the cooling device.